


Love in the wilds

by loveandpolitics



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Multi, Other, Soul Bond, Tim Hortons, alternate universe - werebeaver, kilts are sexy amirite, love conquers all even when your enemies, love in the wilds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpolitics/pseuds/loveandpolitics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art belongs to me!!!  Pls dont steal it took me a really long time to find all the right pics and crop everything and add all the filters.</p>
<p>Preston and Lucien belong to themselves so pls dont sue me I am poor anyway okay thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the wilds

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the first ever Reverse Bad Bang!!!11 I was so excited when I heard about this challenge bc I really felt like it would give me a chance to do two things I love explore my creative side and show people how great Pressy and Lulu are as a pairing (that's what I call them bc I think its cute, I know I'm trash but w/e they are just like the cutest and I don't understand why no one writes them)!!!

[](http://imgur.com/mplVd5M)

Anyway whoever gets my art I hope you write really hot fic. I know were not supposed to give you prompts and your just supposed to based it on the art but I really think you should have them be weres from rival packs and species or something and there mortal enemies. But then they glimpse each other at some sort of peace meeting in a Tim Hortons (bc Tims is neutral territory, obv) and they instantly soul bond but its all angsty because there supposed to be ENEMIES and everything. But then there love overcomes everything in the end and their super sweet and have lots of kids even though different species of weres arent supposed to and maybe there kids can turn into beavers AND moose or something. Only not at the same time bc that would be creepy.

Thats just an idea though I will like whatever you write!!!11 Especially if there is HOT WERE SEX.


End file.
